


Why does Everyone leave me?

by flowing_river



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a sad ending, But the ending is sad, Drabble, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, I make it a bit happy, Just a teensy bit of comfort, Self-Doubt, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 05:36:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21315031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowing_river/pseuds/flowing_river
Summary: Mac never feels like he fits in. He doesn’t think the team likes him; he just think they keep him around for his skills. And he wants them to like him.Basically Mac's thoughts behind his self-doubt
Relationships: Jack Dalton & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 38





	Why does Everyone leave me?

**Author's Note:**

> So if you follow me on tumblr (@flowing-river24), you've probably already seen this, I'm just posting it on here for my non-tumblr readers...

Mac never feels like he fits in. He doesn’t think the team likes him; he just think they keep him around for his skills. And he wants them to like him.

He hates that he craves for comfort, he wants Jack to comfort him, but he won’t ever ask. He’s not a baby who needs a hug.

And anyways, he can’t let himself get too attached. Everyone he gets attached to dies.

And when they find out how desperate he is for attention, they’ll leave. Why would they keep someone like him around? Someone that can’t even stop himself from leaning into any of their touches.

He shouldn’t be this weak and so desperate for attention. No wonder everyone leaves, he’s too needy and whiny. They’re only nice to him because they want him on the team, they don’t like him, only his skills.

They didn’t come after him when he ran off the Nigeria, they must have been glad he was gone, they finally got a break from him. And they were doing fine without him, they didn’t miss him, he’s just being selfish by coming back and making them pretend they care.

It’s all his fault anyways, he shouldn’t have gotten this attached in the first place. James is right, he just annoys people into leaving because he needs so much attention. They’re sick of him now, how many times has he asked for their help, he’s always getting injured and he’s just a burden on them.

He always puts them in danger with his inventions, they shouldn’t trust him, he’s gotten them hurt so many times. He could get them killed all because he was too stupid and did something too risky.

He should just leave, everyone would be safer this way, they don’t want him around anyways. Jack can be happy with Riley and won’t have to pretend Mac’s like a son to him.

* * *

“Hey, kid, what’s wrong? Shit, are you crying?” Jack wraps his arms around Mac, “It’s okay, it’s okay, whatever’s wrong, we’ll figure it out, we always do.”

Mac shakes his head. He doesn’t deserve this, he doesn’t deserve this, he’s just a burden.

He doesn’t realize he says that out loud until he hears Jack, "You do deserve it kid, you deserve everything”

Mac shakes his head, “You don’t need me, I should just go. You’ll be happier without me.”

“No, no, no, Mac we missed you so much while you were gone, I spent every minute staring at the satellite, even at night. We got pulled from going on missions out of the U.S. Bozer would call us over to dinner every day because he would cook for you out of habit and he would always stare at your unfished projects around the house with a sad look. And Riley would make nerdy jokes that only you could understand, then realize you aren’t here to understand them. We missed you so much, kiddo.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t realize I hurt you so much. That’s all I do, hurt people.”

“Don’t apologize, we knew you needed time. And you don’t hurt us, you’re so much more than that and we need you Mac and we love you so much, don’t ever forget that. I promise I’ll never leave you, no matter what. I’ll always be there for you.”

And Mac believed him. But then Jack was gone, and Mac was lost again…

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think of this!!!


End file.
